Zero no Ouji
by TrueXSong
Summary: The Shinigami are extremely powerful beings... but... The Shinigami King's son, the one who took his father's throne, the weeaboo king, is unimaginably powerful. So, what happens when a certain pink-haired mage summons him...? Watch, as Hakelgania drowns in his power! Anata no kokoro o sakebu, Suiouji! Overpowered OC. Inspired by Hill of Swords.


_Alright, here it is; the Familiar of Zero crossover._

_Just two warnings, it'll be made up of a fusion of the anime and manga. Also, Jin can summon and disperse his zanpakuto at will, so don't worry. He still has it, he just doesn't want to walk around holding a sword. Also, he will be massively overpowered._

_This is the sequel to my very first fanfic, which I never posted anywhere since I didn't know about this site back then._

_Note that I'm watching Vanguard while I'm writing this, so if I fuck up somewhere, then please tell me! ;w;_

_I never mentioned this, but Da Jinshil is my ABSOLUTE favorite OC, and my very first one as well. The Da family is all parts of my own personality, split up into different pieces. However, let me give a quick explanation to who Jin is as part of the first chapter. A lot of the lore was based off the Greek mythologies, the Old Testament of the Bible, and the current day life. Cookie for each part that you can guess its origins, except this hint: The Shinigami King was based off of Hades, Zeus, and King Solomon._

_If you are not interested, then please skip to the bold words saying "Magic Academy"._

**Zero no Ouji**

**Ch.1: Summoning of the Drowned Prince**

The three parts of the afterlife are Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and Hell. The Shinigami king rules over the afterlife, but in truth, that wasn't the full case. In reality, the Shinigami King is a being who loved the living more than he did death. At one point, he got lazy and spent a few years in the human realm, going by the name of Da Inseng. He travelled the land, until he reached Korea, which was where the name went by came from. There, a member of the TRUE Da family found out that he was using their clan name, and went to find out why. The Shinigami King pretend that he had been using their name to flee from a tyrant king, and being the kind souls that the Da clan were, they allowed him to take refuge in their home.

While he was staying with the Da clan, he fell in love with a woman named Da Sarang. The two of them eventually got married, and had three children going by the names of Da Minho, Da Sesang, and Da Sashil in that order. The Shinigami King revealed his true identity soon after that, and took his family to the afterlife, giving them new places. His wife, Sarang became the Shinigami Queen, giving advice to the king and spending their everlasting life in happiness. The eldest son, Minho became the Guide of the afterlife, freeing the souls that grew attached to certain areas. The daughter, Sesang became the Judge of the afterlife, deciding who deserves to get what kind of end in the afterlife. The young son, Sashil was the Executioner of the afterlife, arranging events so that humans would die at the intended time. Later, the king and queen had reached another pregnancy, this time the queen bearing triplets.

God was not happy with the Shinigami King's laziness, as it caused 7 years of great famine and depression during his time on Earth, as there were far too many people staying alive and suffering from a continuous, unending death. People would die, but were still immortal due to a deity not moving their souls. As such, the souls had stayed within the dead bodies, as if they never died. For example, one man died from drowning, but could not die. He could do nothing but stare off towards the surface, suffering from the lack of oxygen in his body. His lungs were filled with water, preventing his body from rising. He was also starving, the lack of nutrients making his body get riddled with disease and malnutrition. Fish thought that his unmoving body was a corpse, so they fed upon his flesh, until he was naught but a skeleton that could do nothing but cry silently in his mind.

Due to this, God sent this man into the afterlife in the form of a serpent, ordered to cause grief to the Shinigami King. God then sent a prophecy to the king, saying the following:

"You have ignored your duties to play with the humans you so dearly love, not using the power I gave you for their intended use. Therefore, I shall take your abilities away from you, and split it amongst your triplets. The three of them shall use their powers wisely, but one shall be tricked and betrayed. When that happens, a great and powerful tragedy will befall upon the humans and the afterlife, and the betrayed child will be powerless to stop it. He or she will be trapped, until the moment that she is freed by his or her siblings."

The King and Queen were horrified, but knew that they couldn't change what happened. God's words were absolute, and no matter what happened, the prophecy would come true. As such, they allowed things to continue as they were… for now.

Soon, the triplets were born, with a boy named Jinshil and two girls named Sagi and Gacha. They did end up getting the King's powers, and split up the afterlife into three parts in order to make things easier.

Jinshil created Soul Society, where souls live out their days until they are truly happy, and can enter the cycle of rebirth. They could also become a Shinigami if they wanted, having similar powers as Jin, though weaker.

Sagi created Hueco Mundo, where souls wandered to discover their true self, being judged to see if they were to have a good afterlife or a tortured one. Those who were completely equal in good and evil could become Hollows, giant monster-like beings that kept the souls from escaping the purgatory.

Gacha created Hell, where souls who have committed unforgivable acts in life would be punished for all eternity. When they have truly learned their lesson, their souls would be destroyed, allowing them to enter the cycle of rebirth. Unlike Hueco Mundo or Soul Society, Gacha did not require any assistants.

The triplets loved and cared for each other, giving each other a fraction of their power so that they could save the one who would be betrayed in the future, according to the prophecy. Shinigami got the power of Hollowfication, becoming Visards if they managed to conquer the evil side within their souls. Of course, the Hollows could conquer their entire soul and become Arrancars if they worked and trained hard enough. Gacha bestowed the power of spells to them both, the Hollows getting abilities such as Cero, while the Shinigami got the powers of the Kido. Hell obtained a Guardian as a result, a giant beast with an immense Zanpakuto. This beast was the result of perfect equality between an Arrancar and a Visard, a fusion of both. This guardian had abilities nearing the triplets, but was bound to Gacha's will alone. The three realms, in this case, were equal.

However, then the prophecy came to be. The serpent approached the Hollows, making them think that they received too little of a gift, due to their master's selfless nature. So, they revolted against Sagi, sealing her up and taking Hueco Mundo as their own, now free to attack the humans at will and convert any soul into more Hollows.

Gacha and Jinshil attempted to save their sister, but found that their powers at the moment would lead to them being severely weakened right after the saving, causing the afterlife to crumble apart. As such, Jinshil gave his father and Gacha authority over the Soul Society, before sealing himself up into a timeless training ground he created, fated to only be unsealed when he has completely mastered all of his powers.

Many years later, Aizen took control of Hueco Mundo, attempting to gain ultimate power. At this time, the Hollows were beginning to get stronger, so Jinshil unsealed himself earlier than he wanted in order to stop the growth of power. Jin had reached only 50% of his power, but with Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, he managed to stop Aizen, unlocking his full power along the way. With the disturbance over and him having finished his training, Jinshil freed his sister Sagi by destroying the serpent that sealed her away.

And so, peace was restored to the afterlife, God being pleased with his punishment and how it all came to end.

That is where the story begins.

=Scene Skip=

**Magic Academy**

"Heed my summoning…" A blond girl spoke, reaching the end of her chant. Today was the day when the second year students are to summon their familiars. That was exactly what she was doing, and she was almost finished. She couldn't wait to see what she got. "…and bring forth my familiar!"

There was a flash of light on the magic circle that she was standing on. Then, her familiar appeared in the form of a frog as the light faded. From the crowd behind her, she could hear her lover Guiche de Gramont shout "WELL DONE, MY LOVELY MONTMORENCY!" but she simply ignored it as she picked up her familiar.

"Very good, Miss Montmorency. So, your affinity is of the water element…" Professor Colbert, a teacher who was currently going bald, spoke as he wrote down the results on his notebook. "And next, the final person is… Louise! Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere!"

"Yes!" Immediately, the pink-haired girl marched forward, ready to summon her familiar. She was excited to do so, and was ignoring the jeers of her classmates as she gulped, took a deep breath, and raised her wand. Carefully, she closed her eyes and began to chant, desperately hoping that this would work. After all, she was an absolute failure in every other magic she tried… hopefully this one would work. "Please… my servant who is in some place of the confines of the universe! The sacred, beautiful, and above all else powerful familiar, I summon you from my heart… I ask you to answer my call!"

As she finished, Louise drew a circle in the air to mark the end of the spell. A dim light appeared at the tip of the wand, and grew brighter before… disappearing.

Nothing happened.

Nothing at all.

There was a moment of silence, before her classmates began to laugh at her misfortune. "Some familiar!"

"Truly beautiful! My eyes cannot even perceive its beauty! So beautiful that it can't be seen by mortal eyes!"

"That's because it's so powerful! To have the ability to NOT EXIST! Simply amazing!"

Letting out a quiet whimper, Louise lowered her head, stricken with grief upon failing her last chance to prove herself. Professor Colbert began to move closer to console the girl before sending her off to pack her bags, when he saw it. There was a circle of magic energy in the center of the circle, just above the ground. It began to grow and grow… until it became as big as he was tall. Remembering how most of Louise's spell attempts ended, his eyes grew wide as he shouted a warning. "Everyone look out!"

He pulled Louise away from the circle just as it exploded, causing a massive explosion that everyone somehow managed to dodge. The students were about to laugh at Louise more, when Montmorency noticed something, and pointed at it. There was a figure rising from the smoke…

"_Hm? This isn't the Kurosaki house…"_ Jin blinked in confusion as he looked around. He had been on his way to his friend's place to help him with his Kido spells, when he realized that the entrance to the Senkaimon that he was about to enter had a green hue, not a pink one. Still, he entered, not giving it much of a care… only to land in this unknown area. The smoke finally cleared, and Jin found himself in the middle of a strange area, standing on a patch of grass in the middle of a bunch of students and one old man. Did I mention that this area was right next to a gigantic castle-like building? _"Whoa, this is new…"_

"Wh-what is… this?" Louise asked herself, absolutely astonished by what was in front of her. This boy appeared where the explosion took place, and he was wearing clothes that definitely did not belong to a noble. It was pitch black, and seemed to be a robe of some kind… (Usual Shinigami garb) As for his looks, he was definitely handsome, but they were very unusual. His hair and eyes were jet black, matching the color of his clothes. Black hair was extremely unusual in Hakelgania, but black eyes? They were never heard of… "It can't be… is this… my familiar?"

"!"

The students stared in awe and confusion, before bursting into laughter again. "A commoner? She summoned a commoner?"

"As expected of Louise the Zero!"

"Always surpassing out expectations!"

"Well, you stood true to your word… you summoned a magnificent familiar…" That last part was obviously by the Germanian student named Kirche von Zerbst. At first glance, it may seem as if she was jeering as well, but everyone knew that she truly meant it. Her drooling at the rather handsome boy wasn't helping the cause either.

"It was only a little mistake!" Louise cried, hopping to her feet and turning to Colbert, pointing her wand at Jin. "This... this COMMONER can't be my familiar! Please, let me try the spell again!"

Unsurprisingly, Colbert simply shook his head at that. "This ceremony is a sacred ritual that dictates the life of a mage. Asking to repeat it is to dishonor the entire ordeal, much less allowing it!"

"But-"

"No buts, miss Valliere. Whether you like it or not, it has been decided that he is to be your familiar."

"Are you asking me to finish the ritual with… him?!" Louise asked with a bit of hope in her voice, silently praying that he would say that this was all just a joke, and that she could try again. However, Colbert shook his head again, and glared slightly at Louise. She let out a small whimper in exasperation, before moving closer to Jin and speaking. "Be grateful. Normally no noble would ever bring herself to do such a thing to a commoner…"

"_Excuse me miss, but you are getting rather uncomfortably close…"_

"My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." Louise chanted, waving her wand. She tapped Jin's forehead with the tip of her wand, before she leaned in… and kissed him.

"_What the…?" _Jin blinked in surprise, before he felt a burning pain on his chest. Still, he had felt much worse before, so he simply ignored it as he looked at the sigils in confusion, pulling his hakama back a bit to reveal the mark on his chest. Ignoring the sound of girls drooling and squealing, he focused on the sigil as he felt a foreign substance attempt to enter his soul, and knew instantly that no human would be able to resist it… but he was no human. He used his power to imprison the substance within him, never to be freed… until he figured out what it was. It felt similar to Reishi, but it wasn't at the same time… how peculiar.

"You have failed 'Summon Servant' many times, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' on your first try. Congratulations, Miss Valliere." Colbert smiled happily, being excited that his problem student was starting to use magic normally for once. He knew that Louise was disappointed, but this was still a sign of progress… sort of. She managed to do a spell, so perhaps this meant that she could get better on other spells in the future as well. He walked up to inspect Jin's sigils, and noticed that they were slightly faint. He was curious about this, as he did not know that Jin had sealed the sigil already. "How odd…"

"_Excuse me… but why did I just get kissed?" _ Jin tried to ask, but realized that he and they were speaking different languages. Of course, he knew every language, and this one sounded a bit like French… yet at the same time, it was completely different.

"It seems your familiar does not speak the same language as us, Miss Valliere." Colbert noted, writing on his noted as usual. "How peculiar…"

Louise nodded, as the students got bored and began heading off to their dorms to spend time with their new familiars. Jin just looked around curiously, following Louise as well. After all, it seemed that whatever the reason why he was here, it had something to do with her.

=Scene Skip=

Soon, the two of them reached Louise's dorm room. Jin peeked inside, and frowned in confusion. It was very similar to the kind of residence that a noble would live in over in Europe back in the day. However, it was a bit smaller and a bit more pompous, though this was a place that seemed similar to a dormitory, so it was only natural that it'd be smaller than a normal room. Then, the prince began to interrogate the young noble girl slightly, with questions such as "Where is this?" and "Who are you?" along with "Why have you brought me here?" Yet, he only managed to be constantly reminded of their language barrier when she responded by screaming orders at him in a different language. Eventually, Louise got frustrated, and pointed her wand at him, the tip glowing slightly. _"I'm sorry, miss… but I don't think that you can hurt me with a wooden sti-"_

_**BOOM.**_

"…I stand corrected." Jin groaned as he got off the ground, wiping black smoke dust from his… black… uniform. Huh, well that's kind of useless.

However, when he looked up, he saw Louise's eyes wide. Then, she spoke, Jin being able to understand every word. "I-I understood you!"

"It seems whatever you did; it made it possible for languages to be translated for my body…" Jin mused, and smiled to Louise. "Neat trick. Though I wish it was less violent…"

"I was actually trying to do a silence spell…" Louise sighed, before Jin cleared his throat. "What is it?"

"Back to what I was saying, I'd just like to ask three simple questions: where is this, who are you, and why am I here?" Jin asked with a smile on his face. However, the smile dropped when Louise huffed and smirked proudly, which hinted that she was going to show some arrogance.

"It seems I must educate you, commoner." Louise sneered, causing Jin to sigh. His guess was correct… "I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere! I'm the youngest daughter of the duke of Tristain, the greatest country in Hakelgania! Be proud, commoner. For I have summoned you as my familiar!"

"Familiar…?" Jin asked curiously, ignoring the rest of the parts for now.

"That's correct…" Louise's smile dropped, as she sighed. "Since you're a commoner, I'll educate you. A familiar is a creature summoned by a mage to help them throughout their career… why did I have to get a commoner like you? Why not something like a dragon or a salamander?"

Hearing that, Jin deadpanned and wondered if he could find wherever Hogwarts was in this area. "So you're… a mage?"

"That's right!" Louise huffed, regaining her smile. Jin smiled upon seeing the girl regain her happiness, only to feel something fall on him. Louise threw dirty laundry on him, and pointed at the door. "Go clean those."

…dafuq?

Did… did she seriously tell him to do laundry? "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me." Louise glared, before turning away towards her bed. It was clear that she was tired, and wanted to sleep. Her frustration was definitely clear… and was making Jin feel sorry for her. Being the benevolent person he was, he sighed, and left to clean the clothes, closing the door silently behind him. He walked through the halls, and noticed a blond-haired boy chatting with a girl. He began to pass by, trying not to listen in on them, when the blond-haired boy called out to Jin.

"You, aren't you the commoner that Louise summoned?" the boy called out, and Jin simply nodded with a smile. However, seeing that he looked very arrogant, Jin's smile dropped yet again. He did not get angry easily, and he pretty much didn't hate anyone. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't dislike people, and he surely disliked the arrogant. "Not answering clearly I see. How rude… it must be a terrible shame for the Valliere family to have such a weak daughter, who has such a boorish familiar."

Hearing that, Jin chuckled, as that couldn't be farther from the truth. Seeing how amusing the people of this land was, he could hide his identity for a while… until he was useful. Ignoring the blond fop, Jin went near a maid, and smiled brightly. After all, people were much more likely to help you if you seem friendly to them. "Excuse me… do you know where I might be able to wash these clothes?"

He then thought for a bit, before smiling. "Oh, and if it's no trouble, could you direct me to the nearest library as well?

=Scene Skip=

The black-haired Shinigami stood under the midnight, on top of the very top of the central tower. For what reason had God sent him to this new world? Was this a sign that he was to govern the afterlife in this realm? Yet, if that's so, then he wouldn't have gotten summoned by a living human… So what? What was the reason for his existence in this realm?

Perhaps it was a punishment… for leaving his duties to his father for so long…

Or maybe this was a vacation of some sorts? After all, God had not sent him a message of any sort.

Whatever the reason was, Jin would attempt to fulfill whatever purpose he had. For the moment, he would stay as Louise's familiar, and carry out her will, protecting her all the while. The girl may be rather impatient, but she seemed rather interesting. The nobles of this world were very strange as well, but hey; he could handle it. He broke the nobles of his kingdom, so there was no reason why he would be unable to do the same for this kingdom.

"_**Hey dumbass, I'm done."**_ A voice spoke inside his mind. That was his hollow self, who was under the complete control of the immortal prince, but still tended to act like the absolute opposite of him. Back when he was at the library, he had read through some of the books and asked the librarian to read him a few sentences. Having done that, Jin split from his hollow self for a bit, and asked him to translate the text to the languages of his home world, so that he would be able to read books in this world as well. Having a mind full of every language ever made on Earth, it was easy for the hollow to do so, but since there are so many categories, it took a while. Jin was still terrible at grammar, but he knew what the words meant, so the translation spell would do the job of fixing his grammar in the new language when he needed it to. So, he had no worries there either.

Smiling, the prince closed his eyes, and fused back together with his hollow. He then spread his arms, taking a deep breath as he memorized the spiritual pressure of the students. That way, he would be able to notice of any intruders in the area. Although the one who summoned him was Louise, she would be had if her friends were sad, and her friends would be sad if their friends were sad. If anyone got hurt, someone will get sad, and as a result, other will get sad as well. He was the lord of the dead, but for once, he would prevent people from joining his realm.

Of course, he prevented people from dying before as well… but this time he would be doing it to protect just a single group of people, not the entire human race or anything. It was different this time… kind of.

With a smile on his face, he jumped up and allowed himself to drop towards the ground. However, he saw a blue-haired girl charging towards him on a dragon. She was probably trying to save him, thinking that he was trying to commit suicide. Being the childish prince that he was, Jin did not allow her to stop him. He turned his body to dodge the tackle, while straightening himself and putting his hands in his pockets. Then, he gracefully landed on the ground, only to look up and notice something.

When she had seen him dodge her and her dragon, the girl had jumped off to try and grab him, which would allow her to use a Levitation spell to land safely. However, it seemed that it was not necessary… and now she was falling.

Smiling, Jin took his hands out of his pockets, and caught the girl in his arms, before smiling to her. "Why hello there."

"…Okay?" the girl asked, with an odd blank expression. Hearing this, Jin took this as her trying to say "Are you okay", and nodded to her. "…Name…?"

"My name is Da Jinshil, with Da being my family name. However, please feel free to call me Jin instead." The prince sincerely answered the girl, with the same bright smile as usual.

"…Tabitha." The girl replied with a simple nod, but Jin could tell by the look in her eyes that it was not the truth. He could see a hint of pain and acceptance in her eyes when she spoke her name… he did not know why, but he sure as hell was going to try and find out. "How?"

Eh? Did she read his mind? "Um… do you possibly mean how I survived, or do you mean something else?"

"Yes." Tabitha answered simply, the same blank expression on her face. She looked so cute, like a doll… but Jin calmly let her down, trying to hold herself back from pulling her into a hug.

"Well, you know how everyone thinks I'm just some normal human commoner?" Jin asked, getting a curious nod from the seemingly emotionless girl. "Well, they couldn't be farther from the truth."

"Meaning…?"

"…Secret." Jin smirked, winking to her as he put a finger to his lips; the universal sign for "stay quiet, please". With a nod, Tabitha began to walk away, probably heading to her room, and Jin realized that he should probably do the same. After all, it was very late, and even if he lacked the need to sleep as the humans did, it was pleasant.

And so, the prince would dream a dream filled with purpose and life, wondering what the purpose would be in reality.

_**To be continued…**_

_So, chapter 1 is ovah!_

_Is it good so far? If so, then please leave a comment. As for Ninja Nation and Shaman of the Fox, I'm having the same writer's block. So please, give me some ideas! I'll do my best to think of any that I can!_

_By the way, in this story, Henrietta and Wales are not lovers, but simply best friends. He got friendzoned. _

_So, a single poll for this fic:_

_**Who should Jin be paired with?**_

_**Choices: Henrietta, Tabitha, or both. An extra choice is "EXTRA" in which I bring out a character from another anime. But just one, and that one would be of my choice.**_

_TrueXSong, out._


End file.
